Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of services that offer user location information. Typically, location information services utilize global positioning system (GPS) modules within mobile devices to provide users with their location information. However, GPS tracking is generally not available indoors. Consequently, other methods are necessary to track a user's indoor location and movements.